FINDING THE LIGHT AGAIN WRITTEN FORMERLY BY:LVB REWRITTEN BY: ME
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: 'This couldn't be happening- not to them. It was as if he was looking at his life through a glass, darkly. His mouth felt dry & the great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was lost for words.' The Potters are imploding; can they fix a broken marriage? Fuller Summary Inside. Warning:Reincarnations mentions, incest(future reincarnation with past life lovers.)Reincarnations named mentioned


**Finding the light again.**

 **(Fuller Summary: 'This couldn't be happening- not to them. It was as if he was looking at his life through a glass, darkly. His mouth felt dry and the great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was lost for words.' The Potters are imploding; can they fix a broken marriage? Future reincarnations, mentioned, future lives, secrets hidden in the past. Every wizard and witch has a reincarnation specialized children, like prophecized children are born 200 yrs apart from their previous life. For example: Harry born in 1980, his future reincarnation will be born in 2180., Harry's past life was born in 1780, however the 1780 past life and the 2180 will have the same names exactly. the same.)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning: Some incest future incest mentioned Don't read if you don't want to.**

 **Formerly by: LVB.**

 **Rewritten by: Andrew Charlus Potter.**

It was like any other Tuesday, when Ginny stood in front of his desk, in his office. Moments before she opened her mouth to speak, he took the time to admire the way her beautiful red hair was tied in a simple ponytail. He loved to squint, even wearing glasses, and work out just where he had kissed the freckles on her face. He loved the way that even after years of marriag and two beautiful sons, her body gave way to curves and delicate muscle. He loved that he still wanted her; still needed her.

But it wasn't an ordinary Tuesday.

"I've been seeing someone."

Harry gripped his quill. He didn't look at Ginny.

"Harry, I said..."

"I know what you said."

Tears started to form in Ginny's eyes. Harry still didn't move.

"H-Harry, I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?" Harry said, finally standing, knocking his antique chair to the ground. "You come in here, out of nowhere and casually announce that _you've been seeing someone_ , and you're sorry?"

Ginny's tears fell more freely now. "Harry, please, I didn't want to lie anymore."

"How about not lying in the first place, Ginny? Merlin's pants, Gin, you've _been fucking someone else_!" he roared. She tried to touch him but he pulled his arm away, as if it had been burned. "Are you still seeing him? Who the fuck is he?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, I'm not seeing him anymore. It's over," she whispered.

"Who is he Ginny?" Harry whispered. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Florian, the new editor at the Prophet," she answered. "It's over Harry. I-I couldn't do it anymore. I love you. I made a mistake, that's all it was. A _stupid_ mistake."

This couldn't be happening- not to them. It was as if he was looking at his life through a glass, darkly. His mouth felt dry and the great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was lost for words.

"Please say something, anything," she begged.

The sound of Al crying suddenly pierced the silence. Harry and Ginny stared at one another as Al's cries sang the song of hearts breaking.

...

"She wants to talk to you, you know," Hermione said matter-of-factly, as she carefully manoeuvred into the vacant seat next to Harry. Harry stared at her pregnant belly for a moment and then slumped forward, much to the delight of Rose, who was sitting in her high chair.

"I don't care. She's the one who cheated on _me_ , Hermione. I haven't sent her any divorce papers, have I? She needs to give me time and you need to back off," he snapped.

"There's no need to get huffy with _me,_ Harry Potter!"

Rose began to cry and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione charm a soft toy to dance around the kitchen. He thought of his own two sons; the way James had asked him with all the tact of a three year old 'why are you leaving us here, Daddy?' and the way Al had cried and sobbed as he slammed the door on him and his mother.

"She did this to us."

Hermione sadly placed her hand on his and gently squeezed it, pouring in years of friendship into that one simple gesture.

"Have you asked her why?"

...

His heart soared as he clutched his sons close to him. His heart sank as Ginny stood in their kitchen, unwilling to intrude on their family moment. He closed his eyes and buried his face in thick black hair so similar to his own.

"Are you home?" Ginny asked him softly. He followed her eyes to his wedding ring that still sat wrapped around his finger.

Even now.

"You haven't taken it off," she breathed, while fiddling with its counterpart, which still sat wrapped around her finger.

They sat facing one another at the table, while the children played under their parents' watchful eyes. Tea sat in the middle of the table, though both cups remained untouched. It could have been a scene out of the life they once shared but it remained as it was—a memory of a life that went two separate ways. Harry glanced at the kitchen and recognized Molly's pots sitting on the bench. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your Mum has been here."

Ginny nodded in response. "Yeah, she's well...she's, not happy but she's Mum so she'll at least come here and help and then yell instead of just sending me a Howler."

Ginny's hand found his and he stared at both their wedding rings.

 _Until death do us part._

"Why did you do it Gin?" Harry asked, trying to stop his voice from cracking. He wasn't sure he would be prepared for her answer but Hermione was right, he had to know. "And please, be honest," he added.

Ginny flicked her eyes toward their sons and then back at Harry. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear to you. It was just..."

She paused and Harry felt himself tighten in fear. He gently stroked his thumb over her hand, sending her gentle encouragement. He saw her visibly gather her Gryffindor courage.

"You were never here, Harry. I get it; you were filling in for Robards and working these mad hours because that's what the Head of the Auror Department does." She sighed. "You weren't here when James got dragon pox or Al accidentally blew up his toy broom or when I had a panic attack and had to be sent home from work."

Harry noticed that her tone wasn't accusing. He stared at her as tears began to fill her eyes. She used her free hand to angrily wipe them away. "I was lonely," she finally admitted.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry whispered, letting his own eyes cloud over.

"It's no excuse, I know. _I know_. But I felt like I was drowning and I love our boys, I really do but I gave up my career to be a family but there was no family _to be_ without you here. I was finally tired of lying to you."

She noticed Al's eyes wandering to them and Ginny put on a watery smile and gently waved. "I understand if you decide that you want nothing to do with me, Harry. But please, the boys love you and they _miss you_..."

"Do you still love me, Ginny?"

She didn't hesitate. "I've never loved you more."

Harry leant across the table and kissed his wife.

...

Harry kissed the top of Al's head and smiled as his thick, black hair rubbed against Harry's own chin. He pulled the blankets up over his son and extinguished the light. He didn't dare interrupt James, who had already fallen asleep. Sighing with contentment, he closed the door and activated the spell that would alert him and Ginny if needed during the night. He opened the door to their bedroom and sat on the bed. The door to their private bathroom swung open and Ginny stood in the doorway, clutching her wand.

"All right, Gin?"

Ginny's face turned white in response.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry felt his heart sink. He looked at Ginny, really looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and there was a thin band of sweat across her forehead. Harry briefly recalled the way her eyes had lit up when she had announced her pregnancies with James and Al. Harry steeled his nerves and summoned his fraying Gryffindor courage.

"Is it...?"

"I don't know," she interrupted, her own soft voice threatening to crack.

Harry stood and filled the steps to Ginny with large, purposeful strides. He took her head in his hands and kissed her sweaty forehead. He looked into her eyes and grinned.

"We're having a baby!"

Ginny asked, "You don't care?"

Harry sighed, "I guess I'm quite different that most married men. I think it's something to do with how I was raised and all."

Ginny asked, "You never spoke much about your childhood with the Dursleys."

Harry sighed, "Unknown to Ron and Hermione, I was still somewhat close to my aunt even though Dudley and Vernon did most of the abuse, but in private she was slightly loving and the only reason is because she tried to stop Vernon from killing me one time and after that I realized I had one member of family, but I asked her if she didn't like the abuse why doesn't she leave him or divorce him, I was even smart back then for a six yr old, this was before the blue wig incident. She said, 'Because I love him, I hate that i love an abusive thug like him, and I don't want a chance that he could take you away from me, because I promised my sister i would take care of you, even if it's not the best way." At the time I couldn't understand what she meant now I do. Even if the baby is Florians, and he's disappeared, don't ask missing adults are always a case for us aurors and all. I will love the child as if he or she was my own even if it is his, but there are muggle tests we can do when she is born. That is if you want to."

Ginny cried into his shoulder, "I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you are giving us another chance."

Harry nodded, "I always will, because of the way I was raised I believe I have some of my mum in me and according to Snape's memory she was forgiving to a fault, not as much as Dumbledore was, but damn near close to it. I love you, Ginny and I always will."

Ginny said, "I love you, too Harry."

Harry asked, "Do you want the test?"

Ginny answered, "Yes, if you want it to, don't let me take the easy way out, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and made love to wife constantly that night.

Nine months later

It was a Tuesday when a soft, pink bundle was placed into Harry's arms. He smiled as he touched his daughter's shock of Weasley red hair. He sat next to Ginny on the bed and handed their daughter back to her. He helped his sons up onto the bed and smiled as they ventured closer for a better look.

"She's too small," huffed James.

"Hair! _Red_!" said Al.

"Boys!" Ginny gentled scolded. "This is your new sister, Lily."

Harry smiled.

Harry asked, "Healer Andie, may I speak with you in private please?"

Andie nodded, "I'll take the boys out first. Okay."

Harry sighed, "Do you want to know?"

Ginny said, "If it's what you want then yes, don't let me take the easy way out even if you did forgive me, i actually want to know, myself, but i'm not sure if there is a magical version of what you described and all."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, and we promised if it's the other person's we give her the name Cedrella, after Cedric, and your grandmother, because there needs to be another, agreed."

Ginny nodded, "Agreed, but she will hate you for the name, but I'll tell her the reason when she's of age. Have you changed the of age to equal the muggle version."

Harry grimaced, " Those particular damn laws are so difficult to change."

Ginny nodded, "Go ask Andie, soon."

Harry left and took Andie to a private room to talk about what he and Ginny needed to have confirmation.

Private room.

Harry told Andie, everything that happened. Andie was shocked that he was still with Ginny, but after reviewing his memories she understood why and didn't need to ask.

Harry asked, "Is there a magical paternity test?"

Andie nodded, "Yes, there is but it isn't really reliable the only reliable one is... is the goblin paternity test which works for wizards as well, too as well as goblins."

Harry nodded, "Get Master Ragnok here and tell him a Potter family emergency. Paternas. He'll know, what to do. If it's not too much trouble, I've mail ordered a muggle paternity test and don't worry I'll pay for everything but I'll request it'll go to the post office box where you get your mail so you can see the results to make sure. But the problem is I get squeamish, when handling blood especially infants."

Andie nodded, "Expecto Patronum." A owl shone out of her wand which had Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, 'Master Ragnok, Paternas Potter Emergency St. Mungos now."

The owl left and arrived in Gringotts in record time and took a portkey and arrived. with the goblin paternity test paper.

Master Ragnok nodded, "Lord Potter, I'm aware of the rumors which I take it weren't, I've brought the test paternity test paper with me. Do you want me to explain how it works."

Harry nodded, "Yes Please, Master Ragnok."

Master Ragnok laid an athame down next to the table, "First I will take this bowl and take your blood and soak the parchment paper in it, you are aware of your aura colors right Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Master Ragnok nodded, "Alright, your child has a different shade of brown aura colors except for James. He had your fathers aura color which happens to be as his mothers, sparkling auras, while Albus has a sparkling brown, if things go right, your daughter will have her paternal grandmother's aura color with a sparkling brown outer layer.

You Mr. Potter have a fire-red aura color, your wifes' hair color, your wife, has a cyrstalized/sparkling emerald-green, aura color, the auras combined into a combination of mixing colors, some get their grandparents with an outer layer of mixed from the parents. Yes, It will change the outer layer. the auras remain different, through the generations and all. What color eyes does you daughter have what exact shade."

Harry thought, "About the same shade as me, but I am rather logical like my mother, sorry to impose on your time."

Ragnok chuckled, "Have you checked your summaries, lately Mr. Potter, your investments are doing rather well and quite profitable. I'm surprised you even work, because if it was us goblins in your shoes, most of us would save our monies and let other work for us. Like the minister does, all he does is paperwork and introduce new laws and that's all he does. True Ministers are bachelors but only because they don't want to be tied down and all. But how the parchment test works, after we soak your blood in it for one minute we get the same amount of blood from the child and soak the parchment in it for another minute then allow the parchment to dry. If the outer layer is a different color than James outer-layer, then it will be the other person's color and if you wish we could do, we already have James aura color listed on the parchment paper last time, because well, he requested it oddly enough when you and your wife were fighting and all. I even brought it with me. As well as Albus' one's as well, we automatically do a paternity test after the child turns 5 yr old. anyways or even sooner if requested."

Harry took the athame and bleed into the blood and allowed the parchment paper to soak it in.

Ragnok came into the recovery room and all. Ginny watched as a numbing charm was placed on the infant's.

the paper was then soaked again. and then dried for a minute.

Ragnok compared papers (the test results were only seen on the front of the paper, the backs of the sheets looked like regular parchment which kind of pissed off, Ginny, Harry and Andie."

Ragnok compared James and Lily's parchment birth results and smiled, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Your daughter is your daughter, Lord Potter." They saw Lily's birth parchment paper had Ginny's crystalized green emerald aura with an outer layer of sparkling brown aura, the exact same shade as Albus Severus Aura, was a crystalized deep chocolate brown aura. Meaning Lily Luna is Harry James Potter's child.

Ginny eyes started crying tears of joy thankful. that her daughter was Harrys' instead of Florians.. Harry kissed her passionately.

Ragnok said, "Though you will need to watch out for your oldest and youngest love lives."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks

Ginny asked, "Why would we need to watch out?"

Ragnok said, "What happens if past lives lovers become siblings in future reincarnations. unless a certain type of potion is administered to them."

Harry and Ginny paled.

Harry stammered, "Whose reincarnations are our children?"

Ragnok said with a smile and a chuckled, "The previous Lord and Lady Potter. Yes Mrs. Evans unfortunately did the same thing as Ginny did, and it ended up being Mr. Evans child, she told us something similar might happen to any children she had, she warned us quite consistently and quite often before they went into hiding."

Harry asked, "Are you saying my maternal grandmother cheated on my grandfather before my mother, Lily Jasmine Evans, was born and she still ended up being my grandfather's child."

Ragnok nodded, "That is the case, Lord and Lady Potter would you like us to administer the incestual prevention potion to your three children, just in-case. But you do realize that even if it wasn't your child, you could still blood chromosomally adopted the child instead, but true normally you would need the true birth parents permission but if said child is conceived from infidelity you don't need permission at all from neither Ginny nor Florian and all., But there is no need to, now, since Lily Luna based on Goblin Paternity reveals the father as one Harry James Potter., but Mr. Potter did you donate sperm or not in the muggle world, because if you did, well, some wizards who are well unable to get it up sometimes use magic to absorb the sperm into their own area and well, it would be your children rather than the ones who birthed them."

Harry said, "No never did any sperm donation and what about the magic?"

Ragnok laughed, "The magic is removed from that area if you did donate, there is a magic removal method for that particular area. I have a question do you know Florian's aura color?"

Harry shook his head, no, "No, I don't is the same as mine?"

Ragnok shook his head, "No nope, it's quite different, it's the color of sparklized/crystalized blue and blue and green makes teal and your child James and Lily both have brown outer layers making them your children both yours and Ginnys."

Ragnok asked, "Do you want us to administer the incestual prevention potion, to James, Albus and Lily, and which decade last until they need another dose."

Harry answered, "30 yr dose."

Ginny nodded, "Agreed."

Healer Rift, came and administered the potion for 30 yrs and they don't need it for another thirty years and all."

Healer Rift left back to Gringotts. Harry and Ginny still got the muggle results of Harry's paternity test to Lily Luna Potter, which the result of the father of Lily Luna was Lord Harry James Potter and they finally found the true light again at the end of the tunnel and finally lived happily ever after..."

THE END or is it?"

Unknown to the 1980 Harry nor the 1981 Ginny. Florian wasn't his true name, his true name was Andrew James Potter, of July 31, 2180, Lord Harry James Potter's reincarnation. with a different aura color. Crystalized Sparkling blue aura color. Yes Lord Harry James Potter's future reincarnation, Andrew aka Florian had sex with his own 5th great grandmother and all and lived in the past. Because he lost his wife in the final of Battle on May 2, 2198. Before having any children. Knowing he wanted to experience sex again knowing he was having sex with his grandmother and all. Because Florian is Harry James Potter's future reincarnation goes by Andrew James Potter in the year 2180 to 2198. Then he traveled 200 yrs into the past and well fell in love with his own 5th great-grandmother after his 5th great grandfather ignored her and all. Yes, Florian is in-fact Harry James Potter's future reincarnation known as Andrew James Potter.

When Andrew was reborn back into his own past once again this time with his memories to make sure Katherine Anna Weasley survives, Ginny's future reincarnation, he made sure this time around would be different and he wouldn't accidentally have sex with his own 5th great grandmother and all. Andrew and Katherine married and had children and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE TRUE THE END.


End file.
